


Dangerous Words

by AshREvans



Series: Seven's Smutty Sexcapades [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Porn? Porn.
Based off Chapters 7-8 of Saving Grace (Just a smutty version without any interruptions)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210113) by [AshREvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans). 



“So the appointment is for Friday at 12:30,” _____ said as they walked back into the apartment.

“So, tomorrow?” Seven said.

She nodded. “Yeah. Would you mind coming with me?” she said.

He shook his head and ruffled her hair. “Not at all,” he said and smiled at her.

“Thank you,” she smiled back at him and walked over to the couch. Honey was curled up in the corner on one of the pillows. “Do you have more work to do?”

He shrugged. “A bit, but I’m almost done. I can put it off until tonight when you’re sleeping,” he answered. “Any ideas what you want for dinner?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “We have hours before we need to think about eating again.”

“Well, if I’m going to cook, it would be best for me to start now so that if I fuck up, I can try again,” Seven smirked.

_____ looked blankly at him. “Ah, no. I’d sooner die before I let you cook in my kitchen.”

“Then I guess you better get to croaking~” he joked and practically skipped into the kitchen.

_____ jumped up and ran after him. She caught up with him just as he was reaching to grab a pan.

“I think I’ll heat up some Honey Buddha Chips again,” he mused to himself, grinning like an idiot. “I haven’t tried it in a pan yet. I wonder what it’ll be like~”

“Oh no you don’t!” she said and grabbed onto his arm.

Unfortunately for _____ he was stronger than her. He looked at her, scooped her up with his other arm, and put the pan down on the stove. “Would you be a dear and get me a bag of chips, honey,” he said, laughing.

She found herself grinning at the ridiculousness of it all. “Get it yourself. I think I’m a little tied up here,” she said and tried to force herself out of his arms as he dragged her to get a bag of chips. “I told you you’re not cooking!”

“Try and stop me~” he sang as she hopped on his back, hoping that hanging on him like this would hinder his movement. It didn’t work as she planned and he still put the chips in the pan on the stove. She frowned and thought of a better plan of action before she grinned.

“I will,” she laughed and lunged over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the pan. She hopped off his back.

“Hey! Give that back!” he shouted.

_____ ran out of the kitchen with the pan of chips, being mindful not to spill them all over her floor. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

“Careful what you wish for!” he said and chased after her.

She shrieked with laughter and ran towards the couch. He followed her and they ran circles around it before _____ jumped up on the edge and held the pan high above her head. She grinned down at him.

“You really think that’s going to stop me?” Seven said just before he tackled her back on the pullout bed.

She landed on her back, her head landing safely on the pillows. The pan flipped and she lost the chips on the floor but she kept ahold of the handle. Seven landed on top of her, his arms around her waist. He looked down at her, a ghost of the smile on his face from laughing, and their eyes met. Her breath caught in her throat and she just stared at him. She was hyper aware of him on top of her. Every nerve was on fire and it was nearly maddening but it felt good. She liked the feeling of having him on top of her like this, his weight was comforting to her.

Seven’s brain was absolute mush. His hands itched to feel every part of her and he was glad that they were between her and the bed because it would take extra effort to move them. He started to lean in, all thoughts of restraint flying out of his mind. She didn’t seem to mind that his face was nearing hers, and if anything, she was almost sort of welcoming it. Her eyes fluttered closed, she tilted her head ever so slightly, and just as his lips touched hers, and they were gone, completely lost in the sensation. She let go of the pan and wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands moved to her cheek and he rolled over onto his side, taking her with him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pressed herself closer to him. His other hand made its way lower than where it was to cup her rear and he pulled her even closer to him. He wanted everything he could get. His hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head and he grabbed a fist full of her hair before he used that to tilt her head back. His mouth moved from hers and down her neck and he smiled at the cute little sound she made. He chanced biting the base of her neck, testing the waters and figuring out what he could and couldn’t do with her. That was the fun of first times, pushing boundaries, finding out what made the other person feel good.

He was happily rewarded when she moaned and her fingers curled into fists in his hair. He bit her again, wanting to hear that musical sound again before he licked from the base of her neck up to her jaw line before attaching his mouth to hers again. He didn’t bother _asking_ as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and rolled over again so he was on his back and she was on top of him. Her hands moved from his head and she moved her elbows to rest on the mattress on either side of her head. Seven moved his hand and slipped it under her shirt, feeling the smooth soft skin of her lower back, riding her shirt up. He was so wrapped up in feeling her, kissing her, touching her, that he wasn’t expecting what she did. She pressed herself down on him and ground hard on him.

He gasped and broke the kiss, looking up at her. “Careful, _____,” he said. “Don’t start something you don’t want finished.”

She smirked down at him and took off his glasses, putting them off to the side. “Who said I don’t want this?” she said, her voice thick with lust.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

“If you want me to stop at any point, just say the word,” he said and his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt. “I’m serious.”

“I know. I will,” she smiled at him and kissed him.

He grinned and sat her up on him long enough for him to pull her shirt off. He tossed it to the side and he took in her appearance. Her skin was smooth and unblemished and he wanted to put his hands all over her, feel every inch of her skin, memorize everything. As his eyes roamed her body, he noticed that she was wearing a black lacy bra. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re prepared, aren’t you? Were you hoping for this?” He asked, a playful note in his voice.

“If you weren’t going to make a move, I was,” she said and fell on top of him.

His arms wrapped around her and held her into him as his mouth connected with hers. His hands roamed her body, and he rolled over again so now he was on top of her. Her hands ran down his sides and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up just a bit and her hands slid up underneath the cloth to hold onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Seven ground into her, groaning. He broke the kiss and started to nibble on her ear lobe, whispering to her.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked.

She giggled a bit. “Why don’t you show me?”

“Those are dangerous words, _____,” he said but sat up.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction he tossed her shirt. He watched her eyes take in his appearance and lick her lips. He smirked down at her and fell on her, catching himself on his arms before he crushed her.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

She nodded. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the rest, either,” she said.

“In due time,” he said and instead of kissing her lips, he littered kisses along her jawline, starting at her ear.

She tilted her head back and to the side, exposing her neck to him more. He gladly took the invitation and started nipping at her soft skin. He just couldn’t help himself. It was just so inviting. He ground into her, biting the base of her neck hard. Her moan was like music. His hand wrapped around her and he unhooked her bra effortlessly and helped her get rid of it before tossing it away too. He held himself up on his hands to try to look at her but she wouldn’t let him. She pulled his head back down to kiss her and her hands roamed his body. He chuckled into the kiss before breaking it and trailing kisses down to her breasts.

He hovered over one of them and looked up at her, smirking. She looked down at him, lust clear in her eyes. He chuckled a bit and flicked his tongue over her hardening nipple once. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh. So she liked that, huh? Seven smirked and took the mound in his mouth, sucking and licking and nibbling at it. Her sighs of pleasure turned into moans and he moved his hand to pay some attention to her other breast. After a while, he switched and paid some needed attention to the other one. She arched into him and her hands buried themselves in his hair. Her breathing turned into panting and he could almost feel the need radiating from her.

He trailed lower than her breast, placing feather light kisses on her stomach until his mouth reached the button of her jeans. He looked up at her and smirked. “Want to see something cool?” he asked.

She only nodded. He chuckled and then lowered his mouth to the button of her jeans before he winked at her. She blushed and watched as he expertly unbuttoned her pants with his mouth before taking them off completely with his hands, dropping them on the ground. She was wearing underwear that matched her bra. So she really was looking to do something like this. Not that he minded of course. He hooked his fingers in the elastic and raised an eyebrow at her which she responded with only a nod. He grinned at her and took those off as well.

He took a moment to take in the sight before him. The girl he had been in love with since he met her was laying in front of him, completely naked, waiting for him to do something to her. He smirked and put a hand on her hip and leaned over her, putting a hand on the bed by her head.

“I’m going to make you explode,” he said. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Kiss me,” she said.

He didn’t need to be told twice and he kissed her, hard. His hand on her hip slowly moved towards her core and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Anticipation flowed through _____ as she felt his hand move ever so closer to her center, agonizingly slow. When his finger finally touched her, slowly stroking her, it felt like electricity. Her body jerked into him and she moaned loudly. Seven chuckled.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, his fingers still working her very slowly. “Feel good?”

She nodded. “D-don’t tease me,” she said.

“But that’s half the fun, honey,” he joked before he kissed her deeply again.

Despite what he said, though, he started to work her with more purpose, his hands rubbing her clit faster, sending more powerful waves of pleasure through _____’s body. She clang to him, her arms like iron bars around him as she jerked and twitched as pleasure flowed through her veins. Just as it was all beginning to be too much, it stopped. Seven moved his hand away and broke the kiss. He chuckled at the look she was giving him, like she just lost something good.

“Not yet,” he said and brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean, “there’s something else I’m going to do to make you cum,” he said as he kissed his way down her body until his head hovered just over her center. “Do you want it?”

She nodded. “Oh god, yes, please Seven,” she moaned out.

He smirked. “As you wish,” he said before he dove on her.

She gripped the sheets as his tongue flicked over her clit and a moan escaped her. Her breathing quickened and a hand flew to his head, gripping his hair. He smirked at her reaction, finding it utterly adorable despite the situation, and found a sense of pride that he was able to do this to her. He started to lick and suck at her clit more, wanting to please her more. As her moans got louder he slipped his fingers into her hole and fingered her, pleasing her on two fronts now.

Her hand gripped his hair tighter, it would have been painful if he wasn’t enjoying this too much. Her reactions were just so… _delicious_. Even more pleasure laced through her and her moans got louder and louder, vocalizing how good Seven was making her feel. Everything was building up and threatening to push her over the edge. So close, she was so close and she wanted nothing more than to finish. Seven sped up his pace, whether he could tell how close _____ was or because he simply felt like it, she didn’t know, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“Oh god, Seven,” she moaned, closing her eyes. “I’m gonna—”

She didn’t get to finish before her climax hit her. She moaned loudly and bucked hard. Seven didn’t stop even when she lowered back down on to the bed. It felt so good that it hurt. She pushed his head away and Seven looked at her, grinning. He licked his lips before he spoke.

“I thought I told you I was going to make you explode,” he said.

“You just did. Now get over here,” she said and held open her arms.

He chuckled and, after he wiped his face on the back of his hand, kissed her hard. He allowed her hands to wander to his jeans and unbutton them before he helped her get them off along with his boxers. She pushed him so he rolled over and she straddled him. She kissed him, a quick but passionate kiss, before she trailed kisses along his jaw, neck, and chest, until she hovered over his shaft. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s only fair if I blow your mind, too,” she smirked and gave his shaft one long, slow lick to punctuate what she was saying.

He moaned and arched his back, not expecting that, honestly. “I’m not going to complain,” he said.

She grinned at him but didn’t say anything as she licked his shaft again before taking him in her mouth. She started out slow, eliciting small noises of pleasure from Seven. It made her feel good that she could do this too him. His hand moved to the back of her head, grabbing her hair. She could tell that he wanted her to go faster and for a while, she let him guide her the way he wanted. His moans got louder and she thought of trying something that would drive him absolutely mad with pleasure.

She took a deep breath before she slowly took in as much of his shaft as her mouth would allow, getting nearly to the base. His eyes flew open and a loud moan erupted from his mouth. She slowly pulled back only to go back down again.

“Oh shit, _____,” he moaned. “Don’t stop.”

She chuckled a bit, already having no intention to stop unless he really wanted her too, but she didn’t see that happening. She kept sucking him off like that until his hand in her hair gripped tightly and tried to get her to stop. She refused.

“_____, I’m really close,” he got out.

She shrugged and looked at him from under her hair.

“God that’s hot…”

She giggled and decided to pick up the pace. If he was going to cum soon, she might as well make it absolutely mind blowing. She didn’t really know what she was expecting when it happened, but when he did, he moaned and his cum shot into her mouth. She did her best to swallow it before she lifted her head and wiped her mouth, smirking at him. He looked at her, lust crazed glint in his eye, and sat up, grabbing her face in his hands and crushing her lips with his. He pulled her back down on top of him. She straddled his hips and started grinding on him. He moaned and shoved his tongue onto her mouth.

He rolled her over and positioned himself over her entrance. He pulled back and looked her in the eye, golden eyes meeting (e/c) ones, asking without words if she wanted this. She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, not a lusty one, but one filled with love and adoration, as he slowly slid his shaft into her. It was hard to keep a steady pace and to not just slam into her. She just felt so good, closing around him. He kissed her jaw and her neck as he started off with a slow pace, using every ounce of his self-control to not go crazy right off the bat. It wasn’t the first time for either of them by far, but he didn’t want to break her on their first time.

She seemed to notice and nibbled at his ear before she spoke. “You don’t have to take it easy,” she said. “I can handle whatever you can dish out.”

He chuckled a bit. “Those are dangerous words.”

He didn’t hesitate though as he picked up the pace, slamming into her. She pressed back into the pillows, her head leaning back, exposing her neck to him and he attacked it. She moaned and her hands tangled in his hair. Each time he pounded into her, he was rewarded with moans, some of them his, most of them hers. His hands roamed her body; from fondling her breasts and her rear to one hand slipping between them to touch her, sending more waves of pleasure through her. He was going to make her cum again, as many times as he could before he did. He wanted her to enjoy this as much if not more than he was, and damn was he enjoying this.

She moaned loudly as she gripped him, another climax flowing through him. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, scratching his skin, leaving marks. He moaned at the sensation. Not only did it feel good but it was also hot. He wanted her to do more of that. He latched onto the base of her neck, biting and sucking at the area, wanting to leave a mark, wanting to prove that he was there and that she was his. She scratched at his shoulder blades again as her climax flowed through him and moaned his name loudly. It sounded like music.

“Oh god, Seven,” she moaned, arching into him. “Cum, please.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, kissing her neck.

She nodded. “Please,” she begged.

He chuckled and kissed her deeply before he started to pick up the pace even more. It wasn’t long before his own end came and he groaned out her name as he collapsed on top of her. He panted and wrapped his arms around her, pulling out. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders and he was breathing just as heavily as she was. He closed his eyes and just laid there for a while, cooling down, catching his breath, enjoying the feeling of her. Finally, he rolled over off of her and laid down on his side, looking at her. She rolled over to face him and smiled, putting a hand on his cheek softly.

“You sure know how to treat a woman,” she said, teasingly.

He chuckled a bit and kissed her nose, pressing her forehead against hers. “I picked up a few things here and there,” he said and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She smiled. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind doing something like that again,” she said.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “Look forward to it,” he said.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 21 and newly single and sexually frustrated. I'm just going to make a "series" of smutty fics with Seven and Reader-Chan/MC. Each little one shot smut fic will be connected to the others as a sort of timeline of their sexual growth together, I guess. I don't know how many of these I'm going to write, but I doubt I'll be writing them all that often. The Series this is a part of is just somewhere to put all of them, I guess.


End file.
